To sandwich, sandwiching, sandwiched
by daruma kuah kimchi
Summary: Menyeimbangkan segitiga tidak sulit kok. (tsukkiyachiyama)
1. Chapter 1

**To Sandwich, Sandwiching, Sandwiched**

 **Daruma Kuah Kimchi ||**

 **TsukiYamaYachi (or TsukiYachiYama since I really like sandwiched girls?!) ||**

 **All kind of genre exc. Horror, thriller, suspense ||**

 **This is polyamory so. Bisa dibilang lanjutan dari 'Insight'-nya Hikari Chrysant. Go read her works, they are awesome! I think I orgasmed once when I read those pile of beautiful rainbows. ||**

 **Ini bakalan jadi multiple chapters tentang nichijou-nya TsukiYachiYama. ||**

 **By the way, ini latarnya dirubah… di Insight-nya Hikari-sishou, mereka bertiga masih SMA? Untuk kenyamanan bersama (dan keinginan penulis) mari kita ubah mereka jadi anak kuliah…. HAHAHA**

 **By the way I think this will be Yachi-centric ||**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hitoka sempat takut kalau dia akan merubah dinamika antara Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi.

Mau bagaimanapun, dilihat dari kacamata normal, Hitoka adalah orang ketiga antara Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi.

(Namun hubungan mereka tidak bisa dibilang normal juga, jadi…)

Makanya saat Yamaguchi mengundang Hitoka untuk pindah dari apartemen bobroknya di pinggir kota Tokyo ke pusat Tokyo yang notabene bagus-bagus, Hitoka agak segan. Apalagi Yamaguchi dan Tsukishima ternyata satu flat. Mereka bertiga memang kuliah di Tokyo bersama-sama, dan menginjak tingkat dua ini, entah kenapa apartemen Hitoka yang kecil namun memberikan kenyamanan jadi agak tidak nyaman. Tikus disana-sini, bau-bauan aneh menyeruak, dan Hitoka tidak berani komplain ke Induk Semang karena Induk Semangnya terlihat seperti seorang yakuza mencurigakan.

Hitoka tidak bisa menolak. Lagipula flat yang Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi itu besar ( _sangat besar_ ) untuk mereka bertiga, dan flat mereka lebih dekat ke kampus Hitoka.

"Huft!" Yamaguchi tersenyum lebar ketika Hitoka melepas sarung tangannya, barang-barang Hitoka sudah dipindahkan ke dalam flat semuanya. Tsukishima sibuk memasukkan tas ke dalam ruang tengah. Tidak banyak kok—hanya dua koper baju, satu koper buku-buku, satu printer, dan tas berwarna oranye yang Yachi bawa kemana-mana, (hadiah dari Hinata, Matahari-nya Hitoka, yang sekarang sedang melanjutkan kuliah juga namun di Kyoto barengan Kageyama) tapi tetap saja Hitoka merasa tidak enak ke Tsukishima. "Hitoka-chan, ayo kuantar ke kamar!"

Kamar yang dimaksud oleh Yamaguchi adalah sebuah ruangan besar dengan satu lemari, dua meja belajar, dan satu tempat tidur.

Hitoka merasa kagum dengan dekorasi kamar tersebut. Warna hitam dan warna putih bercampur menjadi satu. Rasanya seperti melihat karakter Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi. Mereka bertolak belakang namun sangat mengisi satu sama lain…

" _Bed_ kami hanya satu," ucap Tsukishima dari belakang. "Kami berdua tidur bersama."

Hitoka memandang Yamaguchi yang langsung mengerutkan dahi. Hitoka yakin inilah garisnya. Garis dimana dia harus melihat mana yang duluan dengan siapa, dan siapa yang harus mengalah.

"Aku akan tidur di sofa!" tawar Hitoka dengan senyum lebar. "Lagipula aku punya tempat tidur, kok, hanya saja masih belum diantar kemari."

Hitoka bohong, namun dia punya cukup uang untuk membeli _spring bed_ yang murah, atau beli futon saja sekalian. Yang paling Hitoka benci adalah mengganggu, dan jelas hal ini tidak akan terselesaikan jika Hitoka keras kepala. Hitoka harus mundur.

Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi menatap satu sama lain, bingung.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur bersama kami saja?" tanya Yamaguchi. "Toh kami juga tidak memakan banyak tempat. Kan, Tsukki?" Tawaran itu langsung Hitoka ingin bantah, kalau saja dia tidak melihat gelengan Tsukki yang setuju dengan Yamaguchi. "Tapi… kalau nanti aku mengganggu?" tanya Hitoka dengan suara mendecit. Hitoka tidak menyuarakan soal mengganggu Tsukishima atau Yamaguchi saat tidur saja. Dia tidak hanya menyuarakan _insecurity_ yang mengembang dalam dirinya—akankah dia merusak hubungan mereka, bisakah dia beradaptasi di samping Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi… Hitoka berbicara _lebih_ dari yang dia bicarakan.

Hening.

Kemudian sepasang tangan memeluk Hitoka. Hitoka hampir yakin kalau itu tangan Yamaguchi, kalau saja tangan itu tidak berada dari belakang.

"Kami tahu ini berat untukmu." Bisik suara nge- _bass_ milik Tsukishima. "Tapi kami sudah memutuskan. Ini yang kita inginkan. Yamaguchi menyukaimu, dan aku juga…" Tsuki kemudian menarik Hitoka menghadap dirinya, "Aku juga akan menyukaimu. Tidak sulit, kau gadis baik." Hitoka merasa senyum Tsukishima setelah berkata seperti itu sangat _precious_. Pelukan hangat lain terasa di punggung Hitoka dan Hitoka merasa bahagia. Berbeda bahagia-nya saat ibu datang ke rumah untuk makan malam, saat Hitoka dapat nilai bagus saat ujian, atau saat Hitoka mendapatkan roti melon premium.

Ini beda.

Malam harinya, Hitoka baru keluar dari kamar mandi—rambutnya basah dan kulitnya bercahaya merah muda karena air panas yang membasahi tubuhnya tadi. Makan malam yang tadi Hitoka buat membuat Hitoka kenyang dan Hitoka ingin segera tidur. Menghela napas dan segera berjalan menuju ke pintu kamar, Hitoka langsung berhenti. Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi berada di dalam, terakhir Hitoka melihat Tsukki sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di laptop, dan Yamaguchi sedang sibuk bermain _game_ konsol.

Dadanya berdegup kencang. Haruskah dia mengetuk? Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka sedang sibuk? Tidakkah itu akan mengganggu aktivitas Tsukishima, atau membuat Yamaguchi terdistraksi? Tidakkah…

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan Yamaguchi membuka pintu. Wajahnya yang berbintik terlihat kaget dan kemudian dia tersenyum lebar (sangat ganteng) sebelum, tanpa bicara, memersilakan Hitoka lewat.

(saat seperti inilah Hitoka merasa kalau Yamaguchi terdeskripsi sangat ganteng oleh Tuhan.)

Tsukishima sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur, sepertinya sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dia sudah menutup mata dan _headphone_ yang sudah jadi hak paten miliknya menutupi kedua telinga. "Jangan ganggu Tsukki," ucap Yamaguchi, "Dia mencakar kalau kau mengganggunya tidur."

Hitoka nyengir. Tsukshima yang mencakar seperti kucing terdengar sangat manis.

Kemudian dia berbaring dengan tenang. Yamaguchi berbaring di sebelahnya, dan mereka berpandangan sebelum akhirnya Hitoka memejamkan mata.

"Boleh aku peluk?"

Permintaan Yamaguchi terdengar seringan bulu kucing, namun Hitoka mendengarnya, dan Hitoka membentangkan tangan selebar mungkin demi menjawab pertanyaan Yamaguchi.

Dan sepertinya Tsukishima juga mendengarnya, karena dia berbalik tanpa membuka mata—tangan besarnya meraih Yamaguchi dan Hitoka ke dalam pelukannya.

(((esok harinya, Hitoka menemukan dirinya _masih_ berada di tengah Yamaguchi dan Tsukishima—tubuh berdempetan seperti roti isi yang lezat.)))

(((Hitoka tidak bisa bilang apa-apa ketika dia merasakan _dua kayu pagi_ yang menyundulnya, depan belakang. Dia mimisan.))))

..

.

.

.

.

 _Because I CAN'T write dem three without any sexual innuendos, THAT's why_

 _And sorry for the lack of counts_ karena saya sendiri nggak sabar dengan episode selanjutnya IHIHIHIHIHHIHIHI


	2. Chapter 2

**To Sandwich, Sandwiching, Sandwiched**

 **Daruma Kuah Kimchi ||**

 **TsukiYamaYachi (or TsukiYachiYama since I really like sandwiched girls?!) ||**

 **This is polyamory so. Bisa dibilang lanjutan dari 'Insight'-nya Hikari Chrysant. Go read her works, they are awesome! I think I orgasmed once when I read those pile of beautiful rainbows. ||**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Prompt : bathroom stall_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

Rumah Berbagi memiliki tiga _bathroom installment_ , dua _jacuzzi_ dan setiap kamar mandinya memiliki shower yang ditutupi dengan dinding kaca. Ketika mandi, Hitoka senang melihat butiran-butiran air menghiasi kaca-kaca tersebut—menutupi pandangan dari dalam sehingga pemandangan dari luar kaca ke dalam tidak terlihat begitu jelas. Uap-uap air adalah teman Hitoka yang tidak terlalu percaya diri dengan figur tubuhnya sendiri.

Sore ini Hitoka baru membeli sampo dan sabun konsentrat. Warnanya transparan _periwinkle_ cantik dan wanginya seperti wangi stroberi dan madu yang tidak menyengat. Saat menuangkan sabun tersebut ke tubuhnya sendiri, Hitoka merasa otaknya yang kusut tergosok menjadi lurus, dan tanpa sadar senyumnya melebar. _Kimochii!_ Dengan senang Hitoka bermain dengan gelembung-gelembung merah muda dan transparan yang melayang di udara sekitarnya, pecah terkena air panas yang turun dari _shower_. Air panas turun menuruni tubuh Hitoka menuju punggung. Hitoka memandang butiran air yang memenuhi bagian dalam kaca dan dia mengelap air itu dengan satu jari. Satu jejak jari terlihat, membuat satu pemandangan keluar terlihat jelas.

Hitoka menulis namanya dalam kanji dan katakana, sebelum menulis nama Tadashi dan Kei. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Hitoka.

Dan…

Setiap kali melihat kaca seperti ini, Hitoka berpikir, dia selalu teringat adegan itu.

Hitoka kecil adalah anak yang cerdas—ketika malam hari datang dan dia sendirian, ibunya sibuk rapat dan meninggalkan makan malam di atas meja makan untuk Hitoka makan, Hitoka hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. TV dinyalakan dan dia makan dengan tenang—sebelum akhirnya TV itu menayangkan suatu film hollywood. Pada setengah jam pertama, Hitoka terserap pada film tersebut, sebelum setengah jam kedua, satu adegan terjadi.

Adegan ini menyorot sebuah kamar dengan satu lampu, berdinding hitam. Hanya ada satu hal di tengahnya— _shower_ dengan dinding kaca. Uap air keluar ganas dari dinding kaca tersebut, tidak terlihat apap-apa dari luar kecuali warna _murky_ hijau kaca dan uap air. Hitoka kecil serius menonton adegan tersebut.

Sebelum, tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan merusak kesempurnaan butiran air di kaca dari dalam—tangan berkuku merah yang gemetaran, sebelum akhirnya tangan lain yang lebih kekar dan maskulin muncul, menggulung tangan yang gemetaran tersebut menjadi satu. Tangan-tangan tersebut terlihat begitu sibut bergulat, naik turun membuat jejak pemandangan yang liar. Satu pasang tangan lain muncul ketika suara-suara aneh mengikuti.

Hitoka kecil ketakutan—apa yang terjadi di dalam? Insting anak-anaknya berteriak ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, dan Hitoka tidak sanggup untuk ketakutan karena malam ini _Ibu akan pulang jam dua belas, sayang, jadi jangan lupa kunci pintu dan matikan lampu sebelum tidur, ibu sayang kamu, dadah._

Jadi Hitoka segera mematikan TV, mencuci piring dengan ketakutan, dan segera berlari ke kamar. Memeluk beruangnya yang besar dan menyalakan lampu. Namun adegan itu terpatri di belakang kepalanya sampai dasawarsa selanjutnya.

Hitoka mematikkan _shower_. Rasa panas masih melingkupi dirinya sebelum dua detik kemudian, hangat itu hilang digantikan dingin yang nyaman.

Tentu, Hitoka yang sekarang tahu apa yang terjadi—bagaimana bisa televisi jepang tahun itu menayangkan sesuatu yang dewasa sekali di saat anak kecil masih terbangun, pikir Hitoka dengan wajah merah yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan air panas. Butuh waktu sedasawarsa untuk Hitoka untuk mengerti bahwa suara-suara aneh itu adalah desahan kepuasan, bahwa gemetar tangan dari wanita berkuku-skarlet adalah getaran yang tidak dapat membendung kenikmatan…

Hitoka menghela napas dan keluar dari kamar mandi setelah memakai t-shirt biasa dan celana pendek. Hari ini toh Tadashi pergi ke luar kota untuk melakukan penelitian uni dan Kei menginap di rumah temannya untuk melakukan kerja kelompok. Memiliki pacar anak sains dan teknik memang agak sedikit merepotkan—kau tidak akan tahu kapan mereka akan jatuh pingsan saking sibuknya.

Itu yang Hitoka pikir—sebelum dia melihat rambut pirang Kei di atas tempat tidur.

"Hitoka," Kei berkata.

Sebenarnya Hitoka sendiri merasa malu dipanggil nama oleh Tsuki—maksudnya Kei. Suatu pagi, Kei tiba-tiba bilang pada Hitoka bahwa Hitoka boleh memanggilnya Kei. Maka Hitoka bilang pada Kei, "T-Tsuki—maksudnya, Kei-kun juga… panggillah namaku, 'Hitoka'!"

Jadilah mereka memanggil nama depan mereka sekarang.

"Kamu pulang? Apa mau mandi dulu? Aku baru saja menyiapkan makan malam, mau makan?" tanya Hitoka khawatir. Wajah Kei terlihat sangat kucel. _Omurice_ yang dia baru buat untuk dirinya mungkin sudah dingin, namun sedikit bantuan _microwave_ akan membuat semuanya sempurna. Hitoka tidak mendengarkan apapun perkataan Kei dan segera menuju dapur, memanaskan makanan, dan berlari ke kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan kamar mandi. Setelah itu berlari dengan sigap—oke, hampir terpeleset—menuju ke ruang tengah.

"Lebih baik kamu mandi dulu, Kei-kun." Ucap Hitoka.

Kei tidak bergerak.

"Keee-iii- _kuu-uuuun_ ," Hitoka berusaha menarik tangan Kei dari sofa. Rasanya seperti menarik batu. Dan bukannya Hitoka mau sok imut atau apa, tapi jika tidak dibegitukan, Kei tidak bakalan mau beranjak.

Hitoka mengela napas. Tadashi juga sama seperti Kei—hanya saja dia lebih mudah untuk dibujuk. Mereka berdua tidak mudah lelah—dan _God knows_ Hitoka tahu hal itu bukan dari _pengalaman malam,_ dasar pembaca mesum—dan jika mereka terkapar seperti ini, ini berarti semuanya sudah lebih serius dari yang biasanya.

"Kei-kun, kamu bisa tidur setelah mandi." Ucap Hitoka dengan lembut melepas kacamata Kei. Kei menghela napas dan menarik napas panjang sebelum berhenti sejenak. "Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar mandi, dan kau bisa langsung makan, lalu baru tidur. Sudah aku bilang seharusnya— _eh?!_ " pretelan panjang yang dikeluarkan Hitoka terpotong ketika Kei tiba-tiba menarik tangannya hingga dia terjatuh ke pelukan Kei. Kei menarik napas panjang-panjang ke leher Hitoka dan berkata dengan suara serak, "Hitoka. Mana stroberinya?"

"Hah?!" Hitoka berusaha menarik kembali tubuhnya supaya tidak terlalu melekat dengan Kei. "A-ap-apa ma-maksudmu, Kei-kun?!"

"Bau stroberi." Ucap Kei, dan apakah itu desah bahagia yang Hitoka dengar. "Mana stroberinya?"

Hitoka teringat dengan sampo dan sabun konsentrat yang Hitoka pakai dan berkata, "Aah, Kei-kun, mungkin maksudmu adalah sampo yang kupakai. Aku habis selesai mandi…"

Kei tidak beranjak dari pelukan Hitoka dan _aneh_ , ini adalah pertama kalinya Kei menginisiasi pelukan. Hitoka merasa gelagapan ketika Kei bukannya beranjak namun memeluk Hitoka lebih dalam—tubuh mereka meleleh bersama, tidak berujung, dan Hitoka merasa relaks ketika tangan Kei mengelus punggungnya lembut.

"Yamaguchi benar." Kei berkata pelan.

"Ng?" Hitoka memandang Kei dengan mata bingung.

Kei hanya tersenyum sebelum membenamkan kepala Hitoka kedadanya sekali lagi, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya ke rambut Hitoka yang bikin mabuk kepayang.

"Kau seperti stroberi."

"…?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

More fluff! Cerita ini diambil sebulan setelah chapter 1!

Ada yang bisa nangkep apa maksud Tsukki disini?

Kalo saya sendiri, saya mikir maksud Tsukki adalah… Yachi baunya kayak stroberi Yachi adalah stroberi stroberi bisa dimakan Yachi bisa 'dimakan'.

Iya Kei itu sebenernya closet pervert WKWKWK

Btw yang mau nyenggol saya di twitter sok atuh BAEMSNAKE SAYA SENDIRIAN ngga ada yang bisa diajak fangirling anime hu.

BTW sori untuk yang mnunggu apdetan I Like It Fast sejujurnya saya pun bingung itu Bumi mau dibawa kemana HAHA


End file.
